worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Business Plan
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course Welcome to World University and School, a global, virtual, digital, open, (potentially degree-granting - Ph.D., M.D., & Music School, etc.), free-to-students, university and school, with great universities (e.g. MIT, Ivy League Schools, Stanford, U.C. Berkeley, Oxford, T.U.M., Sorbonne, L.M.U., Juilliard Music School, Cambridge, Collège de France, Cal Tech, B.T.U., University of Chicago, etc.) as key web content generators, based on a Wikipedia with MIT Open Course Ware model, especially for the developing world, and for everyone. Mission World University & School's (http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University - like Wikipedia with MIT Open Course Ware) - mission, in reaching out to the entire world, is to provide a free, wiki-based education platform and, through facilitating the development of broadband worldwide, to make our service accessible to under served parts of the world. The WUaS mission is thus to facilitate all levels of teaching and learning opportunities (and future degrees) through an open, editable wiki in all languages, nation-states and subjects with great universities, and for One Laptop per Child countries and everyone. Business Plan To facilitate all levels of teaching and learning opportunities (and potentially degrees, eventually) through an open, editable wiki in all languages, nation-states and subjects with great universities, and for One Laptop per Child countries and everyone, World University and School needs an endowment which we will seek to grow through grants and other funding sources. (Master Plan) World University & School's “customers” are the educators and learners - potentially the whole, wired, teaching and learning world. As an open, free University and School, like MIT Open Course Ware, WUaS will aggregate, facilitate people teaching, and innovate digitally educationally. Thus far, World University and School has been on the internet for about 2 years. Without funding I've accomplished the following. http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses with 17 sub-sections presently, and very extensible http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects with around 100 subjects presently, and very extensible http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages (including translation between all 3000-8000 languages) http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Research World University and School would like to build a $1.4 trillion U.S. dollar endowment in the first 10 years, and an additional 1.5 trillion dollar endowment, in the second 10 years. The business side of things World University and School will raise funds for World University and School's endowment. The primary goal of this business is to build an endowment of U.S. $1.4 trillion (in 2009 dollars) in 10 years (by 2020) to support development of World University and School, and another U.S. $1.5 trillion in the second 10 years (by 2030). We would like to make an university and school for all One Laptop Per Child countries, and indeed all languages, nation states, subjects, and levels. The WUaS foundation will pay a large network of teachers and salaries, partner with great universities, and facilitate connecting with the poorest parts of the world and the developing world. Fundraising Plan Grantwriting Venture capital for education Individuals Here's Charity Navigator: http://www.charitynavigator.org Funding Sources MacArthur HASTAC http://www.dmlcompetition.net/learning_labs.php Timeline: http://www.dmlcompetition.net/timeline.php Hewlett Packard Labs has launched its third annual 2010 Innovation Research Program (IRP) http://www.hpl.hp.com/open_innovation/irp/ Abstract Submission Deadline: 29 January 2010 Obama Educational Stimulus Plan http://www.ed.gov/fund/grants-apply.html Bill and Melinda Gates' Foundation Other Microsoft Foundations Pew Foundation Sloan Foundation Soros Foundation Intel Foundations Apple Foundations Hewlett Packard Foundations Hewlett Packard Labs Open Innovation Office Berkshire Hathaway (Warren Buffett) Foundations Silicon Valley Company foundations Domini Society Equity Fund Company Foundations ("The Domini 400") Cambridge, Massachusetts The San Francisco Bay Area, including especially Silicon Valley Pittsburgh Foundation Nokia Project RAFT Cisco Systems Google eBay TechSoup Global Aetna Adobe Systems Advanced Micro Devices (AMD) Agilent Technologies Alcoa Applied Materials Business Objects eBay Intuit Juniper Networks LSI Logic National Semiconductor NetApp Nvidia Oracle Corporation SanDisk Sanmina-SCI Sun Microsystems (acquired by Oracle Corporation) Symantec Yahoo! Socially Conscious Companies for Foundations Individuals Big cities around this country, and around the world Web site donations Like One Laptop per Child relationships with countries and governments For this 2009 tax year, we'd like to raise $400,000. $1 million in 2010 $250,000 from HASTAC/MacArthur? 1 individual for $250,000 4 individuals for $100,000 1 widespread group of donors for $100,000 Year after year Endowment goals First fiscal year, 2010 (ending December 31, 2010): 1 million dollars in the first year = $30,000 in January 2010, and $85,000 in each subsequent month 1 billion dollars in the 2nd year (2011) 20 billion dollars in the 3rd year (2012) 30 million in the 4th year (2013) 100 billion in the 5th year (2014) 200 billion in the 6th year 300 billion in the 7th year 400 billion in the 8th year 500 billion in the 9th year leading to 1.4 trillion in the 10th year Compensation for Universitians (what World University calls its participants). Goal in 2010: $1,000,000 the first year, the remainder of which doesn't get spent (below $600,000?) goes into the Endowment 1 General Manager $70,000 – who is the Go To person 1 Head Fundraiser $50,000 - (+ 50% of 1st $100,000, 40% of next $250,000 they raise) – to build a growing team of fundraisers. Develops plan for 1.5 trillion endowment over 10 years. Each of these could hire 1-5 interns in the first year. While WUaS is 'placeless,' a number of the first Universitians live in or around Berkeley, California, and we'd like to hire, for example, 2-10 UC Berkeley or Stanford University interns @ $11.50 an hour (but also, potentially, the brightest 20-25 year old students in the world e.g. MIT, Ivy League students, University of Tokyo, Michigan, Cambridge, Oxford, Berlin, etc.) for up to 20 hours a week, posting the job possibilities on the WUaS wiki page. We'd like to then hire 20-100 interns in the 2nd year. The initial intern positions would focus on the following: Intern positions The following would report to the 'Head of Fundraising and Fiduciary Responsibility' (a Quaker): 1 intern head of grant writing (e.g. Bill and Melinda Gates' foundation, Buffett, Sloan, Soros, Silicon Valley computer company foundations, all of the Domini Social Equity Corporations' Foundations (companies that have met socially responsible and activist screens) 1 intern head of corporate liaisons (where WUaS could offer accounting courses for companies, and related course development as 'thank you' courses, for significant grants) 1 intern head of U.C. Berkeley Anthropology Department? liaison for pension and health benefits 1 intern head of accounting 1 intern head of communication with Board members (for 5 person clerk board and for 100+ person board – a board member in every major city in the world?) 1 intern head of endowment management and planning (socially-conscious mutual fund indexing approach). The following report to the General Manager: 1 intern head of WUaS Universitian community building – like Wikipedians – Everyone can teach – new content generators with web cameras 1 intern head of wiki Academic sections, for eventual degrees 1 intern head of One Laptop per Child wiki languages' development 1 intern head of wiki, new, open Teaching and Learning content aggregation 1 intern head of wiki and other Information Technology technical development – including Google Wave 1 intern head of languages' development – liaison with other WUaS languages 1 intern head of nation-state wiki – and eventual accreditation in each 1 intern head of Second Life island development 1 intern head of New Intern Development – nascent Human Resources position – job descriptions 1 intern head of legal questions - Creative Commons law 1 intern head of outreach, marketing and branding 1 intern head of Minutes for all the committees, each of the above being a committee, facilitating and training other recording clerks 1 intern head of Medical School and hospital development 1 intern head of Music School 1 intern head of Design 1 intern head of New Schools (e.g. Law, Veterinary, Dental) Business Plan Committee … (Board) for FTEs Health insurance Pension (as independent 501 c 3, partnering with the Berkeley Department of Anthropology?). Add 2 to 100 interns a year? What happens with faster growth … and more resources? Educational purpose Initial incorporation documents Articles of incorporation Bylaws Minutes of first meeting of the board of directors Secretary Clerks' Board General Board for ideas / resources Ph.D.s on Board to guide it toward accreditation A Business Manager / Economist – Wharton? A MBA? Someone knowledgeable and experienced with 501 c 3s Someone knowledgeable about making a college a university – Professor Larry Viehland Someone experience with raising a trillion dollars endowment – Harvard Business School? Someone experienced with managing rapid growth, and executing a business plan … to go from 0 Universitians to 100s of paid Universitians … and a much larger volunteer community of Universitians, like Wikipedians... Someone experienced with a multiple LANGUAGES' wiki, with a group-knowledge focus Someone knowledgeable about Creative Commons legal questions … vis-a-vis a wiki, if necessary Someone Quaker-oriented with a focus on funding and scaling Outreach Initially we'll target Wikia and open source users (Wikipedia, GlobalVoicesOnline.org), and students at great universities, and OLPC languages, and expand from there. World University and School is in the process of incorporating and has 5 board members, a C.F.O./treasurer and a secretary/recording clerk. We're not only developing education jobs (we would like to hire a lot of Ph.D.s, after interns), we would also like to build everything associated with modern education, almost exclusively digitally. For example, an online hospital for teaching and learning, an online dental school, veterinary medicine school, etc., as well as potentially develop hardware like video-capable, wireless handheld devices, for 3000-8000 languages. WUaS is open to all subjects, but will stay away from weapons, bomb, nuclear-weapon and related teaching and learning material. In creating World University & School, we're developing a free, open, virtual university & school, potentially in all languages, nation states, subjects and at all levels. WUaS is a compelling idea that needs support to be realized. "All Ways Free" to students. Budget for this in perpetuity (perhaps like Tokyo University and Scandinavian universities). Year 2010 Quarter 1 Start World University & School, as a nonprofit corporation in California, U.S.A. Engage General Manager and Head Fundraiser interns Hire 2-10 interns this year Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2011 Hire 20-70 interns this year Plan for mobile video capable device acquisitions, like OLPC handhelds with video, for OLPC countries, to complement OLPC areas, and to reach out to other populations. Plan for wiring some OLPC countries (New Guinea?) for video capability Plan for Server farms? Develop unique WUaS video publishing (e.g. WUaS's own open, free Ustream or Youtube) for some teaching and learning material. Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2012 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2013 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2014 Begin degree granting process - Ph.D., Medical Degrees, Law Degrees, Music Degrees, Bachelors Degrees (in the English version) Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Accept first degree students - Ph.D., Medical Degrees, Music Degrees, Bachelors Quarter 3 1st year of credit and degree granting First groups of students matriculate (in partnership with great Universities? All online) toward the following degrees Ph.D.s (in 4 different disciplines) (M.A. as part of the process) M.D.s (4 students) Music School (4 instruments, or areas, composition, theory, etc.) Bachelor degrees (in 4 different disciplines) Watsu certificate program Focus on enjoyment? Quarter 4 Year 2015 online Law School opens (Harvard?) Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 2nd year for these 16 students Quarter 4 Year 2016 online Dental School opens with students (with Michigan?) Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 3rd year for these 16 students Quarter 4 Year 2017 online Veterinary Medicine School opens (with Cornell?) Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Medical students (and Music School? students) graduate - first Medical Degrees and Music Degrees at WUaS Quarter 3 4th year of credit and degree granting Quarter 4 Year 2018 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Undergraduate students (and Music School? students) graduate - first 4 Bachelor degrees Quarter 3 5th year of credit and degree granting Quarter 4 Year 2019 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 6th year of credit and degree granting Quarter 4 Year 2020 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 first Ph.D.s graduate Quarter 3 7th year of credit and degree granting Quarter 4 Year 2021 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 8th year of credit and degree granting Quarter 4 Year 2022 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 9th year of credit and degree granting Quarter 4 Year 2023 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 10th year of credit and degree granting Quarter 4 Year 2024 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 11th year of credit and degree granting Quarter 4 Year 2025 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 12th year of credit and degree granting Quarter 4 Year 2026 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 13th year of credit and degree granting Quarter 4 Year 2027 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 14th year of credit and degree granting Quarter 4 Year 2028 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2029 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2030 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2031 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2032 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2033 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2034 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2035 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2036 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2037 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2038 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2039 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2040 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4 Year 2041 Quarter 1 Quarter 2 Quarter 3 Quarter 4